Una Dorada Navidad
by geminisnocris
Summary: Que clase de aventuras estarán a punto de vivir estos cinco caballeros dorados, cuando intenten salvar la navidad de cientos de niños en Japón con ayuda de un singular personaje.


**Hola, mis queridos lectores, se preguntaran ¿porque a estas alturas yo subo un fic de navidad? Bueno, todo tiene una buena explicación, tengo doce horas. Un aproximado de dos horas desarrolladas por capitulo. Para salvar la navidad de los caballeros dorados o tal vez hacerlo creer un poco, por lo tanto y como meta personal mi intención es subir un capitulo por mes, así que si la vida no me odia más de la cuenta tendremos actualización cada fin de mes, sé que debo muchas historias, Beauty si andas por ahí gracias por tus palabras de apoyo para continuar no te imaginas lo feliz que me hace saber que aún hay gente que guarda sus expectativas para que termine hahaha y así para el resto de personitas hermosas que se han tomado la molestia de dejarme un hermoso review, muchas gracias y espero poderles responder muy pronto, ahora sin más preámbulo a leer…**

" _Vísperas de noche buena, corres a comprar los regalos, decorar el árbol, adobar el pavo, viene la cena con la familia, amigos o parejas, los eternos y nunca pasados de moda villancicos en las cundidas calles, vino, llantos, risas, sorpresas, besos bajo el muérdago y la larga oración, en fin… ¿todo eso en una noche? ¿No es acaso una locura? Pero en realidad no es ese el punto que deseo abarcar, si hay algo que nunca falla son las historias de los abuelos, esas con un hermoso mensaje de paz y amor, esas que le suceden a la gente común que no cree en la navidad y esa es una de las razones por las cuales estoy acá, ahora, los invito a ponerse cómodos, si claro, adelante, tomen un par de bizcochos y guarden silencio que mi historia ya va a comenzar"_

Diciembre 24, 10 a.m. Japón hace más de 20 años…

Las calles del concurrido país eran toda una maraña de colores, olores y música navideña, cinco de los caballeros dorados habían sido asignados a la cuidadosa tarea de custodiar los regalos que la fundación Graude obsequiaba año tras año a los pequeños huérfanos de todos los hogares ubicados en Japón, así que desde tempranas horas estos cinco hombrecitos esperaban el avión que traería los mentados obsequios, pero el clima frio que se destacaba ese año lo había atrasado de forma inesperada y ya un impaciente gemelo menor unido a un griego guardián del octavo templo habían gastado todas las ideas para distraerse, poniendo nervioso a su hermano y el resto de la comitiva.

—Solo esperaré cinco minutos más…—Saga se puso de pie abrigándose con el grueso gabán y se aproximó a las enormes ventanas del aeropuerto, observando como el cielo poco a poco se oscurecía a pesar que era de mañana.

—Pero… no podemos regresar sin los regalos… la princesa Atena se pondrá triste…—Mu se aproximó con cautela hacia el gemelo mayor tratando de no sobre pasar su ya agotada paciencia— es nuestra responsabilidad.

—Deberíamos estar cuidando los templos en el santuario, esa es nuestra responsabilidad… no acá perdiendo el tiempo por cumplir una tradición que no es nuestra…—de nuevo el mayor de todos suspiró con fastidio capturando la mirada esmeralda del primer guardián a través del reflejo del vidrio—no lo hagas ver de otra forma Aries…

—Solo decía—susurro el pelilila sentándose de nuevo.

Por otro lado, el joven galo se mantenía inhibido en un libro ajeno a todo lo que a navidad se refería, navegando y soñando despierto con una novela inglesa de detectives que su mejor amigo le había regalado para su cumpleaños.

—Cam… ¿estas aburrido? —Milo se aproximó y tomó asiento al lado de su amigo con una flamante y contagiosa sonrisa.

—No…—contesto sin siquiera bajar su lectura o mirar de soslayo— ¿tu si?

—Si…—respondió Milo cruzando sus brazos para luego soltarlos con rapidez y frotar sus manos buscando un poco de calor —pero… dice Saga que solo esperaremos cinco minutos más—susurró viendo hacia el gemelo que aún se mantenía expectante frente a la ventana—… y…

—Yo solo esperaría tres… —murmuró Camus con una casi invisible sonrisa, a sabiendas que su compañero tendría una graciosa y desesperada mueca en su rostro— es una tradición que no es nuestra… debemos obedecer a la señorita Saori pero somos guerreros no repartidores privados…

—Wow wow un momento—Kanon quien escuchaba atentamente sentado al lado de Mu se acercó hasta ambos jóvenes y les sonrió al capturarles su mirada agachándose frente a ellos— Santa es quien entrega los regalos acuario… el los deja bajo el árbol y…

—Por favor…—Camus cerró su lectura con fastidio y se cruzó de brazos para ver al gemelo menor con seriedad—perdona que destruya tu sueño de solsticio de invierno cristiano pero Santa no existe…—Milo abrió su boca y Kanon lo observó con sus ojos entrecerrados.

—Tú no sabes nada de la navidad ¿verdad? —masculló herido—… es una época especial donde das sin recibir nada a cambio… no es solo Santa o los regalos—el ofendido gemelo se acomodó de nuevo en su silla cruzando sus brazos mientras cerraba sus ojos.

—Los niños la esperan con ansias Cam, todo es mágico… todo es amor y…

—Y todo es dinero Milo… —el francés se puso de pie y se acercó a Saga quien les prestaba atención en el reflejo de la ventana—si de verdad ese avión se tarda más de cinco minuto me iré con Saga… ustedes pueden esperar aquí si lo desean…—el gemelo mayor asintió lentamente y se cruzó de brazos viendo a los dos griegos y el lemuriano que solo se veía de uno a otro.

El silencio reinó por unos minutos más, hasta que los apresurados pasos y luego la suave voz de uno de los encargados de los vuelos se acercó a ellos para interrumpirlos.

— ¿Señor Kido? —Todos observaron a Saga y este asintió sin mover uno solo de sus músculos, evitando la fatiga que le daba sentir que perdía el tiempo—… tengo malas noticias…—el chico lo observó con pesar antes de decir otra palabra más mientras estrujaba con nervios el papel que traía en sus manos.

— ¿Qué sucede? —el griego se giró y frunció su entrecejo.

—El vuelo que esperan no vendrá sino hasta mañana… se sale de nuestras manos el problema, hubo demasiada turbulencia y quedo varado en una ciudad a las afueras de Japón…— las palabras salieron en un suave y apenado timbre de voz.

—O sea que… ¿no habrá obsequios este año? —Milo se puso de pie y se acercó hasta el joven tomándolo de los hombros meciéndolo primero con suavidad— ¿Qué pasará con los niños? ¿Qué le diremos a la señorita Kido?

—Yo… yo… —el joven lo observaba con una angustia enmarcada mientras una gota de sudor frio recorría su sien, estar en medio de cinco hombres de más de 1.80 de altura con una masa muscular superior a la suya, en un estado tan desesperado y contrariado no era muy ameno y fácil de controlar—no es nuestra culpa señor… hacemos todo lo que…

—Milo…—Saga lo tomó de los brazos para encararlo y hacerlo soltar al joven—en serio… no pasa nada, mañana a primera hora estaremos acá de nuevo…

—Pero… tu no lo entiendes…— rezongó fijando su mirada turquesa— mañana ya no será igual…

—Vamos… a la señorita Saori no le gustara eso…— le secundo Kanon.

—No podemos llegar con las manos vacías…—el griego se soltó del gemelo mayor y se cruzó de brazos dándoles la espalda—podemos ir por los regalos… en auto…

—El auto es muy pequeño…— dijo Camus poniéndose de pie.

—No podemos usar nuestro cosmos de menos que sea una emergencia…—Mu se acercó a sus compañeros recordando las estrictas ordenes de su ilustrísima.

—Nadie dijo que lo íbamos a usar carnero— siseó Saga — ahora… vamos a devolvernos a la mansión… le diremos a nuestra señora exactamente lo que ha sucedido y fin… andando…—ordenó, comenzando a caminar hacia la salida.

—Vayan ustedes… Milo y yo iremos por esos regalos…—el gemelo menor se cerró su abrigo café y comenzó a caminar pasando al lado de los más jóvenes y llevándose al joven escorpión con él mientras adelantaba a su hermano.

Tanto el lemuriano como el francés se voltearon a ver y luego al gemelo mayor que se había quedado estático viendo a su igual avanzar sin ver hacia atrás, se acercaron a cada lado en silencio.

—Saga…—Mu se limpió la garganta para captar su atención, pero solo recibió un suave murmullo por parte del peliazul—sabes que no podemos dejarlos solos… ¿verdad?

—Se meterán en problemas…—completó Camus con recelo—Saga…

El mayor meditó por un momento cada palabra de sus amigos, haciendo énfasis en "Se meterán en problemas", primero que todo era su hermano, segundo si algo pasaba él tendría que responderle a medio santuario por sus compañeros y tercero no tenía ganas de que el auto de la fundación, un hermoso _"Porche 911"_ del año fuese cobrado de su salario si Kanon y Milo le hacían alguna magulladura, luego de un hondo suspiro cerró sus ojos y comenzó a caminar tras ellos.

—Alto… iremos con ustedes…—gritó con su gruesa voz haciéndolos respingar a todos.

Kanon se detuvo con una enorme sonrisa hacia Milo y luego de verse alcanzado por todos salieron al estacionamiento.

—x—

Lo primero que debían hacer era ubicar los regalos, y como buen marina Kanon se había tomado la responsabilidad de ubicar en un mapa la ciudad de "Narita", donde el avión que traía consigo los regalos había hecho un aterrizaje de emergencia. Así que, ya una vez todos en sus ubicaciones Saga al volante, su hermano de copiloto y los tres más jóvenes en el asiento trasero, la travesía finalmente dio comienzo. La ciudad de Narita quedaba a un aproximado de sesenta kilómetros de la capital de Japón, pero su aeropuerto a unas dos horas con poco tráfico, así que tenían cuatro horas para ir y volver por los regalos, que hasta ese momento no sabían exactamente qué cantidad era y no tenían la menor idea de cómo traerlos consigo.

—Estaba pensando en que porque no…

— ¡Por que no! — las palabras de Milo fueron interrumpidas por la gruesa voz del conductor.

—Yo solo iba a decir que por que no ponemos música para hacer el viaje más ameno…

—No…— de nuevo Saga, con su vista fija al frente, ambas manos en el volante y desprendiendo una impaciencia casi palpable.

— ¿Podemos…?

—No…— esta vez fue la suave voz de Mu quien se vio reprimida por la del gemelo mayor.

—Pero…

—Yo soy el mayor, yo soy el que manejo, yo tomo las decisiones en este y otro lugar…—el peliazul sonrió de medio lado aumentando la velocidad del auto para apresurar la llegada a su destino.

Kanon, por otro lado y ayudado por la luz interna del veloz automóvil fijaba su destino en el pequeño mapa que había conseguido a las afueras del estacionamiento mientras observaba de su reloj hacia la carretera en busca de algún letrero que lo ubicase en el camino, frunció su entrecejo y volteó hacia su hermano con una singular duda.

—Oye… ¿estás seguro que vamos por el camino correcto? — Saga asintió lentamente— pero… no he visto un solo letrero en todo el camino, siquiera alguna señalización de que estemos cerca de otra ciudad, Saga ¿has seguido mis instrucciones tal como te dije?… ¿Saguis?

El gemelo mayor presionó el volante con fuerza y se viró hacia su hermano con furia en su mirada.

— ¡Hice lo que me pediste, me vine por el camino que me dijiste y deja de llamarme Saguis sabes que odio que lo hagas!…

Un fuerte golpe en la parte delantera del auto y la sensación de haber arrollado algo entre las llantas, hizo que a todos, principalmente al mayor de los gemelos se le helara la sangre, la discusión se detuvo y un súbito silencio inundo el vehículo al frenar, sus miradas estaban repartidas entre ellos, y ninguno se atrevía siquiera pronunciar alguna palabra o abrir la puerta para ver que habían atropellado.

—Chicos…—la suave voz de Mu hizo que todas las miradas se fijaran en él— creo que deberíamos de salir a ver qué fue lo que pasó.

—Atropellamos algo… eso fue lo que pasó —Saga entrecerró sus ojos para luego cerrarlos y pasar su mano sobre la cara.

—O a alguien…—murmuró Milo viendo por la ventana— hay un guante en el piso…

Todos se quedaron en silencio, de nuevo las miradas esta vez llenas de pánico recayeron sobre Saga, y este no tuvo otro remedio más que soltar un fuerte suspiro de resignación antes de salir del auto. Afuera el clima no ayudaba en nada a la situación, el cielo oscuro, el frio y la pronta ventisca que se aproximaba ponía al gemelo mayor en la peor de las circunstancias ante lo que estaba a punto de encontrar. Se abrigó con fuerza y caminó lentamente alrededor del auto en busca de alguna mancha de sangre, abolladura o pelo, en caso de que fuese algún animal, pero gracias a Atena todo estaba bien, de repente, un pequeño rastro de un líquido semi rojo que dibujaba una línea desde la parte trasera del auto hacia un lado de la carretera le puso los nervios de punta, rápidamente siguió el rastro hasta un pequeño arbusto, levantó sus manos con lentitud apartando cada rama mientras pasaba gruesos tragos de saliva por su garganta.

— ¿Saga? — Mu, quien fue sacado del auto para que preguntara al peliazul si había encontrado alguna señal de lo que habían arrollado, tuvo que esquivar el puño de este tras el susto que le propino al haberle puesto la mano sobre el hombro al mismo tiempo que le hablaba— tranquilo soy Mu…

— ¡Por Hades carnero, no vuelvas a hacer eso!— Saga respiró profundo sentándose en una roca que sobresalía de los arbustos mientras recuperaba sus nervios— encontré un rastro de algo que parece sangre…

—Es gasolina…—dijo una cansada y avejentada voz justo a sus espaldas, haciendo que ambos caballeros dieran un pequeño sobresalto para ponerse a la defensiva.

De entre la maleza, un aciano de baja estatura, con acento casi inglés, de barba cerrada y blanca, con unos hermosos ojos color miel y contextura gruesa, hizo su aparición sacudiendo su pesado abrigo café con una de sus manos desnudas, una vez con los pies en la carretera observó con detenimiento a ambos jóvenes, sonriendo de una manera casi enternecedora y haciendo que sus mejillas se resaltaran de manera divertida.

— ¿Gasolina? — los guerreros hablaron al mismo tiempo sin perder de vista al curioso hombre.

—Así es, ya uno no puede hacer sus necesidades entre la maleza sin que un chico con un auto deportivo pase arrollándole su pequeña motocicleta— dijo el viejo sin dejar de sonreír.

—Lo sentimos señor— se disculpó apenado Mu, acercándose para estrechar su mano— ¿habrá algo que podamos hacer por usted? tal vez… lle… auch…— un fuerte pellizco en su espalda por parte del mayor hizo que entrecerrara sus ojos y lo viera de soslayo.

—Tal vez darle algo de dinero para que tome el próximo autobús que pase por estos lados— dijo Saga mientras regresaba al auto en busca de algo de efectivo.

—x—

Desde las ventanas del vehículo la visión no era muy buena, la brisa empapaba los cristales y el calor que hacía dentro ya comenzaba a tornarse insoportable para los dos pasajeros y el copiloto, pero al ver al peliazul acercarse a paso veloz sus ansias se calmaron hasta que abrió la puerta y una lluvia de preguntas lo abordaron.

—¿Qué sucede?

—¿Quién es ese señor?

—¿Tendremos que pagarle algo?

—¡YA BASTA! — Saga se sentó frente al volante con su billetera en las manos buscando algunos billetes— con esta será suficiente— murmuro para sí mismo.

—Saga…—Kanon le tomó su antebrazo evitando que se levantara— tenemos derecho de saber que ha sucedido…

El peliazul soltó un suspiro fuerte antes de narrar con rapidez y a su manera lo que había pasado.

—Pero… ¿Por qué mejor no lo llevamos con nosotros? — Milo quien se había mantenido en silencio mientras Saga contaba lo del anciano soltó con seguridad su sugerencia.

—No…

Saga no lo pensó dos veces antes de soltarse de la mano de su hermano y salir del auto, solo que esta vez no contaba con que los dos griegos salieran tras él para ver con sus propios ojos lo que pasaba, llegando al mismo tiempo hasta el viejo que hablaba con Mu.

—Hola— saludó el hombre con una sonrisa hacia los cuatro que recién llegaban.

Kanon sonrió con su ceño fruncido al singular abuelo y saludó con su mano, al igual que Milo que la estrechó con fuerza, Camus solo movió sus dedos viéndole de arriba abajo.

—Ahora… —Saga interrumpió el momento y le mostró los billetes al extraño y este los observó con pena— esto debe cubrir los gastos de la motocicleta y también para los pasajes del autobús, esperamos que llegue antes de la tormenta a su casa— dijo colocándole el efectivo en sus manos— ha sido muy lamentable pero tenemos que llegar al aeropuerto y estamos atrasados…— se despidió estrechándole la mano y comenzó a caminar, pero antes de entrar al auto se dio cuenta que solo Camus lo seguía— rayos… — murmuro cruzando sus brazos en dirección a los demás que estaban con el anciano— ¿y ahora que pasa?

—No podemos dejarlo aquí— Kanon se cruzó de brazos viendo a su hermano.

El silencio era casi palpable, como una muralla invisible que los gemelos ocasionaban al verse fijamente.

—Dame una buena razón…

—Es víspera de noche buena, no hay autobuses a esta hora, tendría que esperar por lo menos cuatro horas hasta que pase algún transporte público— Kanon levantó una ceja esperando una respuesta de su igual.

—Además ya va a llover… y es un abuelito— Milo le secundó haciéndose a su lado.

—Podemos llevarlo a la estación más próxima…—Mu se acercó colocando las manos sobre los hombros del anciano.

Saga los observó de uno en uno y luego a Camus que se mantenía indiferente ante la situación, quien luego lo observo levantando sus hombros.

—Cabemos solo cinco— dijo el gemelo mayor.

—Nos estrujaremos…—dijo un sonriente lemuriano.

—No es necesario que se incomoden por mi culpa— sonrió el anciano tomando las manos del pelilila— de verdad que algún autobús pasará en cualquier momento.

—No señor… usted vendrá con nosotros— dijo Kanon tomándolo del brazo y llevándole hasta el auto— así tenga que darle mi lugar y yo cargar alguno de los chicos ira con nosotros y se quedara en el seco, seguro y cercano aeropuerto de Narita, ¿de acuerdo Saga? Además una buena acción al año no le hace daño a nadie…— murmuró ante su hermano que no le perdía de vista.

Y sin nadie que pudiera ponerle un pero más, el gemelo menor le cedió su lugar al anciano y él se sentó atras cargando al lemuriano para que Milo y Camus pudieran acomodarse. A Saga no le quedó más remedio que cerrar sus puños con fuerza y sentarse para comenzar a manejar, tal vez su hermano tenía razón, _una buena acción al año no le hace daño a nadie,_ además en Narita todo acabaría _._

Aeropuerto de Narita, 11:30 a.m. diez horas antes de noche buena.

El lugar estaba lleno de personas a cada dirección que veían, cientos de atrasos por el mal tiempo mantenían encerrados a los pasajeros de vuelos tempranos y a otros en espera de familiares que viajaban de largo. El único lugar que se mantenía un poco vació y donde pudieron sentarse para invitar al anciano a tomar una caliente taza de chocolate era una pequeña soda que quedaba justo al lado del concurrido lugar. Ahí sorbían su bebida humeante mientras Saga buscaba al encargado de los vuelos junto a su hermano entre el mar de gente.

Luego de hacer fila por más de dos horas, esperar que la chica que digitaba tuviese sistema y Kanon utilizase sus conocimientos de japonés para pedirle la ubicación de la mercancía y llevarse la terrible noticia que ya esta no se encontraba aquí, habían vuelto hasta sus compañeros con sus caras largas hasta sentarse y aun así guardar silencio, uno desilusionado y el otro molesto.

—¿Qué dijeron? — Camus se atrevió a preguntar tras su taza— ¿pasó algo malo?

Kanon lo observo en silencio asintiendo lentamente

—¿Qué tan malo? — Mu remojó un bizcocho y le dio un pequeño mordisco.

—La mercadería no está en el aeropuerto— masculló Saga haciendo que el lemuriano escupiese y tuviese un ataque de tos.

—¿Cómo? — Milo se levantó sonando sus manos sobre la mesa, haciendo que todos tomaran sus tazas con rapidez —p… p… pero ¿Cómo puede ser posible? ¿hay algo que podamos hacer?

—Tranquilo… la repartieron en tres contenedores para que pudiese llegar a Tokio hoy mismo y sin ningún atraso, debimos quedarnos un rato más… —murmuró Saga viendo un bizcocho y pasándolo entre sus dedos.

—Pero ya están en la carretera…—dijo Camus— es solo cuestión de ubicarlos, alcanzarlos y guiarlos hasta la mansión ¿no es así?

—Se supone— murmuró Kanon — estamos esperando que la encargada nos avise que camino tomaron para evitar la presa que no tardara en formarse pasado el mediodía, solo esperaremos que nos llame y haremos exactamente lo que dijo Camus

Terminando de hablar el celular del gemelo mayor vibro con fuerza, Saga lo paso a su hermano y este contestó con una hermosa sonrisa que poco a poco fue perdiendo brillo, tomó una servilleta y sacó un bolígrafo de su bolsillo para apuntar con precisión cada palabra que la joven le decía.

—Gracias…—Murmuró colgando y dejándolo en la mesa, ante la expectativa de todos los que estaban ahí sentados— hay un problema…

— ¿Qué clase de problema? — Milo frunció su ceño colocando su mano sobre el ante brazo de su compañero.

—Dividieron la mercadería en tres contenedores y… cada uno tomó un rumbo diferente…

—¿Pero tienes la dirección que tomaron?

Kanon asintió tomando dos servilletas más para apuntar las diferentes direcciones.

—Solo hay una forma de recuperarlos— dijo entregando a Milo y Mu un papel respectivamente— separarnos y guiar a los camiones directamente hacia la mansión de la señorita Kido… —todos se voltearon a ver y asintieron lentamente.

—Yo iré con mi hermano, Milo con Camus y Mu… ¿te las arreglarías solo?

—Yo voy contigo muchacho— interrumpió el anciano— claro si no te molesta.

—Para nada— sonrió el lemuriano.

Saga y Camus se voltearon a ver con cierto desconcierto, Kanon había planeado cada movimiento sin siquiera haberles pedido su opinión, el gemelo mayor estaba a punto de hablar, pero algo dentro de él le hizo detenerse, luego de haber vuelto del mundo de la muerte no había pasado mucho tiempo con su hermano, tal vez esa era un buena oportunidad para ello, de la misma forma Camus no dijo nada al ver la sonrisa de emoción que su amigo tenia dibujada en sus labios. Además tanto para el galo como para el griego esa era otra noche como cualquiera del año, eran sus compañeros, ya habían llegado lejos como para echar hacia atrás, y si algo habían aprendido en sus vidas como guerreros de Atena es que la unión hace la fuerza.

—Bien… nosotros nos llevaremos el porche ¿los demás tienen dinero para movilizarse? —Todos asintieron con emoción al ver al gemelo mayor dispuesto a ayudar — entonces andando… —dijo Saga dejando el pago de las bebidas en la mesa para salir cada uno en la misión de rescatar las sonrisas de cientos de huérfanos de Japón.

 _Una nueva aventura estaba a punto de dar inicio en la época más hermosa del año, una aventura llena de emoción , romance y algo de comedia, una aventura que al igual que yo, deseo que la disfruten en cada palabra, esto ha llegado a su fin, por hoy , espero verles el próximo fin de mes…_

 _Pd: este cap estaba previsto para ayer, pero como se darán cuenta, la vida me odia jajajajajaja me quede sin internet hasta hoy._

 _Gracias por leer_


End file.
